Tamiko
Tamiko was a human woman who lived in Ancient Japan and the deceased lover of the Vampire King Karlheinz (who was the second Prince at that time). Appearance Tamiko was very beautiful woman with long lovely, black, straight hair and beautiful, shiny golden brown eyes. Tamiko had fair skin and was average height. Her body was very petite and delicate with rosy cheeks. She was usually seen wearing beautiful kimonos that were made out of the finest silk in the lands. One special events, Tamiko wore beautiful hair pins that resembled flowers. Personality Tamiko was said be very kind and honest with everyone around her. She was sweet and helpful towards people who were in of help. Unlike most women at her time, Tamiko was very intelligent and had a love for reading. However, she knew that speaking out of line would bring problems to her family. Still, Tamiko was showed to be very brave at times as well. She also showed to had a romantic side, wishing to found a husband that will loved her for her and not for her beauty. Tamiko had a strong will, this was shown when she was kidnaped by yokais who wanted to know the nearest noble man and to steal his money. She was also very gentle towards those who weak. She was had a strong love for learning despite being a woman in a time where women were more like property than people. She appeared to have admired nature and its beauty. However, despite being intelligent, Tamiko shows to a bit naïve at times. Which is shown when she first meets Karlheinz and asked him if he was a human or a yokai. Tamiko also shows to be more open minded than the people of her village who were superstition of the unknown. Tamiko had a deep love for children and was playful with them. She was open minded and treated anyone who was different with respect. She felt sorry for those who were half demons and were treated horribly by everyone because of their heritage, showing that Tamiko felt sympathy/empathy towards those them. History Tamiko lived in Ancient Japan and was the daughter of the a nobleman. Growing up, Tamiko had the finest things for a girl could ask for. Tamiko had a warm childhood in her home. Still, Tamiko was expected to marry someone from a noble family. One day while walking in the forest, Tamiko came across a strange young man with white hair and golden eyes. Upon meeting the strange man, she learned that his name was Karlheinz. Being a kind woman, Tamiko asked Karl if he needed help. Karl only told her no and that he'll leave soon and bided her a good day. Coming home, Tamiko wondered about the strange man and who was he. When she asked the elders about any demons of his relations, much to her disappointment, there were not any. She soon met Karlheinz again and soon asked him what was he. However, he only told her that he was not human and if she valued her life she'll let him be. But Tamiko still wanted to know what was he. As the two continued to meet each other and soon developed a strong connection with each other. Relationships Unnamed father Tamiko and her father are not seen together. Although, he is mentioned many times, he does not make an appearance. However, he does show that cares about her a lot. Tamiko also shows that she loves her father very much. Her father often told her to be careful whenever she was in the forest because of the demons that lived there. According to Tamiko, he fears that her beauty will bring unwanted attention from men of both human and demon of many kind. Karlheinz Tamiko was the lover of Karlheinz and was the only woman he ever truly loved. She met him during a walk in the forest. Tamiko admitted that Karl was very handsome and beautiful when they first met. Karl had often called her Saiai (which means Beloved in Japanese). Both Tamiko and Karlheinz had a rocky start of their relationship but they learned that they had developed a strong connection with each other. However, because Karl was a vampire and Tamiko was a human, their love was said to be doomed by Henry. Henry Henry is the older brother of Tamiko's lover Karl. Their relationship is unknown. Although, Henry is the only one in the royal family that was aware about the romance between her and his brother. It's also unknown if Tamiko was ever aware about Henry at all. While Henry was aware that his brother had a human lover, he never told anyone in his family about her. According to Henry, because Karl was a vampire and Tamiko was a human, the love between was doomed because of the different lifespans they had. Trivia * Tamiko's name means "Child of the people". * She was called Saiai by Karlheinz which means in Japanese Beloved. * She was the only woman that Karl ever loved. * It's unknown how she died. * Tamiko was from a noble family thus explained her clothing. * It's unknown if Tamiko knew that Karl was a royal or not. * According to Henry, the love that she and Karl shared was doomed because of their different lifespans that they had. Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Rich Characters Category:Homeschooled Category:Noblities Category:Main Characters Category:In Love Characters Category:Heroes Category:Flashback Characters Category:Only Child Characters Category:Tragic Characters